


The White Council

by that_one_kid



Series: Lack of Adult Supervision (Camp Counselor AU) [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Camp Counselor AU, Galadriel can still see the future, Gen, Power has consequences, White Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid
Summary: Gandalf Greyhame seeks out Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli. Galadriel has a dire vision of the future yet to come.
Series: Lack of Adult Supervision (Camp Counselor AU) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463752
Kudos: 16





	The White Council

**Author's Note:**

> See end note for trigger warnings.

“Blast it all, where are my camp counselors?” Gandalf said, storming along the cave’s walkway. Younger children were scurrying out of his way, he knew, but he was too worried to slow his pace. “I thought those four were trustworthy! Where have they gone! And where-” he broke off, spinning to scan the room. “Meriadoc Brandybuck! Peregrin Took!” No response. His eyebrows drew together in a truly fearsome way, and drew himself to his full height. A slim hand with a firm grip latched onto his arm and he spun on the owner. Galadriel met his eyes without flinching, her usual small smile distressingly absent. 

“Mithradir, calm yourself,” she said, her tone brooking no argument. “Let’s take a walk.” Gandalf deflated, his eyes glancing over the frightened expressions of the campers around him. Galadriel led him into another cavern, Gimli’s pet project. Stalactites glimmered on the ceiling, and a large reflecting pool muffled the echoes that filled the rest of the cave. A few child-sized benches were scattered around the chamber. In the corner Elrond was pacing with his arms tightly crossed. When he saw Gandalf, he turned away. 

“Breathe, friend,” Galadriel said, sternly. Gandalf forced himself to start breathing again. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. His concern had soured in his stomach into genuine fear. 

“Four of your campers were reported missing,” Galadriel continued, more gently. “Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Your counselors went after them.” Gandalf sat down abruptly on the nearest tiny bench.

“Foolish,” he whispered. He tried to collect himself. “Is everyone else here?”

“Saruman never arrived with ISC,” Elrond said, still pacing. 

“He was friends with Sauron, before,” Galadriel said, her eyes locked on the pool of water. 

“You think Sauron would go after him?” Gandalf asked. He shuddered. “We have to do something.” 

“We have a responsibility to our campers,” Elrond reminded him. “We cannot simply leave the caves.” 

“Well, I can’t stay here! My campers are out there, our friend and his campers are out there!” 

“Then go,” Galadriel said, her hand feather-light as she rubbed his back reassuringly. “We can hold the caves, and keep them safe.” 

“Perhaps I should go to Saruman first,” Gandalf mused. “If he tried to shelter in place, he’ll be at his camp. Once his campers are safe, he may be able to help me find the missing children.” 

“Do not rely on Saruman for help,” Galadriel said. “He has been seen by the eye. There-” her voice cut off, and she stumbled. Elrond was at her side in an instant. “There will be much suffering before this story is done,” she said hoarsely. 

“The hike through the forest and away from her camp has disrupted her routine,” Elrond said, offering her his arm. “She should rest. Go, Gandalf. Find the others,” He walked to the entrance to the room, and then turned back. “But-”

“I know,” Gandalf said, bowing his head to Galadriel as she stared through him. “She’s rarely wrong.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for: Camp evacuation, Lockdown/Shelter in Place scenarios, children in danger


End file.
